The goal of this proposal is to obtain continued support for our postdoctoral training program in nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) research. Funds are requested to support four trainees per year. Our program emphasizes the education of basic (Ph.D.) and clinical (M.D.) scientists in the principles and applications of NMR imaging and spectroscopy. The program consists of didactic lectures, laboratory exercises and individual research projects. Eighteen of 21 fellows who completed the program are currently in academic positions; 12 have received extramural funding: seven are staff of the MGH NMR Center including two who during their fellowship made seminal contributions to the fields of MR angiography and functional MR Imaging (fMRI). The faculty consists of 15 M.D. and/or Ph.D. scientists with extensive experience in NMR research and in pre- and postdoctoral education. The faculty has 27 extramural research grants; 10 of the faculty have NIH P01 or R01 grants including five faculty with NCI grants that specifically address issues of cancer diagnosis and therapy using novel NMR approaches. The faculty has successfully supervised the thesis work of 45 Ph.D. students and over 85 postdoctoral fellows, including the 23 fellows funded by this training grant, in various aspects of basic and clinical NMR research. During the past five years, the program has been enhanced by the addition of several new faculty members, the acquisition of funded research in a broad range of areas and the availability of additional state-of-the-art NMR facilities at the MGH NMR Center. These factors have increased the educational and research opportunities for trainees. The installation of a second 3.0 Tesla 80 cm system, a 7 Tesla 90 cm system (both currently being installed), and 9.4T 21 cm system (Summer 2001) will provide additional unique resources for imaging and spectroscopy research. We continue to develop our successful program in minority recruitment, scientific integrity and cancer related training and research. We strongly feel that, with our current faculty, facilities, scope of supported research, and past accomplishments, we continue to achieve our stated goal of providing highly qualified M.D. and Ph.D. scientists for the biomedical NMR research community.